


One Day

by pushingcrazies



Series: Feline Shenanigans [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingcrazies/pseuds/pushingcrazies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoshi Sato had the hands of a goddess.</p><p>ETA: this was originally going to be a series but instead I just uploaded the rest as one full work called "Language of the Body" which can be found on my profile.  Thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was supposed to be a one-shot drabblet with no further development. Then my RL bestie got his hands on it and told me "You need to finish this!" which a) told me he has no idea how drabblets work and b) got me thinking. I should never be allowed to start thinking. Currently working on a much longer follow-up that will be posted...eventually.

Hoshi’s hands in her hair was quite possible the most erotic thing T’Pol had ever experienced.  Not that it was meant to be, of course - and as a Vulcan, T’Pol was quite adept at ignoring the…sensations currently setting her nerves aflame - but it would be illogical to deny the truth:

 _Hoshi Sato had the hands of a goddess_.

T’Pol sat perfectly straight on the bench in Decon, putting every ounce of concentration into not reacting to Hoshi’s touch.  The ensign was certainly being…thorough, T’Pol thought with a slight grimace.  It was an exquisite torture and T’Pol silently dared any Vulcan to be subjected to such talented ministrations and not react the same way.  It was impossible.

One finger brushed against the tip of T’Pol’s ear, causing her to inhale sharply.  “Sorry,” Hoshi murmured, not pausing even for a second.  She scooped extra Decon Gel 8 - or whatever the hell it was - from a lock of hair and moved on to the back of T’Pol’s neck.

T’Pol wanted to snap at her to be careful, that Vulcan ears were sensitive, thank you very much, but to show anger would be to acknowledge just how badly Hoshi’s touch was affecting her.  Besides, it would be unfair to Hoshi - it wasn’t like she was doing this on purpose…right?  “It’s quite alright, Ensign,” T’Pol said.  Her voice betrayed nothing.  “Please be more careful, though.”

"Almost done," Hoshi said, voice still low and soothing.

T’Pol’s gut clenched with disappointment.  Behind her, Hoshi giggled.

T’Pol raised an eyebrow.  “Is something funny?”

"No," Hoshi said quickly, unconvincingly.  Noting her faux pas, she added, "It’s more like you reminded me of something funny."

T’Pol didn’t much care to be laughed at, directly or not, but at least the conversation was taking her mind off of Hoshi’s hands.  “What would that be?”

"I’d…really rather not say, Ma’am."  Hoshi’s hands sped up their movements, less intimate now, more focused on finishing quickly.  At least the impersonal touch worked to cool T’Pol’s ardor, though she missed the feeling.

"Enlighten me," T’Pol said mildly.  "I’m often at a loss as to what amuses Humans and why.  Consider it… a lesson in humour for me.  Commander Tucker often tells me I need to work on my sense of humour."

"Well it’s just…you reminded me of my cat for a moment," Hoshi said.  Her hands paused, lingering with memory.

"Your cat," T’Pol repeated, nonplussed.

"Yeah…back home.  My pet cat.  I left her with my parents when I started teaching.  She would get the same look on her face when I was petting her that you just had.  I half expected you to start purring," Hoshi said.  She giggled nervously.  "Sorry.  I don’t know why I thought that."

"It’s fine, Ensign," T’Pol said.  "Perhaps when we get back to Earth you will let me meet your…cat."  She stood up and gestured for Hoshi to take her seat.

"Oh."  Hoshi turned bright red.  "I can do my own hair if…" she faltered.

T’Pol raised an eyebrow again.  “Doctor Phlox said we must be sure to get the gel everywhere,” she reminded Hoshi.  That is why we agreed it would be more efficient to do each other’s hair.”

"I know but I thought…Vulcan hands are so sensitive I figured…it’d probably be more comfortable for you if I did my own hair."

T’Pol felt a flash of irritation but she tamped it down.  If she didn’t realise the last fifteen minutes had _already_ been uncomfortable for her… “I will be fine.  If you are worried about stray thoughts, use the meditation technique I taught you.”  She gestured for Hoshi to sit.  When the ensign still hesitated, T’Pol felt her patience slip just a little.  “Your hair is much longer than mine and there is greater chance you will miss some.  If you were to succumb to this virus when there is something to be done to prevent it-“

Hoshi held up her handsin a gesture T’Pol had come to recognise as surrender; it still amazed her that some Humans even knew what “surrender” was.  “Alright,” Hoshi said.  “Just give me a moment to get into the breathing pattern.”

T’Pol wondered what sort of thoughts Hoshi wished to hide from her.  Whatever they were, they couldn’t possibly be as…graphic as the ones T’Pol had been entertaining just a moment ago.

Could they?

To pry into Hoshi’s thoughts would be a gross invasion of privacy.  T’Pol was a better person than that, could control herself better than that.  Still, she longed to take a peek inside Hoshi’s mind…Humans were ever so much more imaginative than Vulcans.  Whatever fantasies she harboured therein were bound to be stimulating…

"I’m ready," Hoshi murmured.

T’Pol braced herself as she lathered Decon Gel 8 into Hoshi’s scalp.  One day she might discuss the possibility of a sexual relationship with Hoshi.  One day when she wasn’t T’Pol’s subordinate and T’Pol was certain her feelings were reciprocated and there was no danger of an unpleasant working situation if things soured…

One day.


End file.
